Child's Toy
by sssantina
Summary: Kid Spock's bond with T'Pring gets broken and his parents have to deal with the aftermath without a mind healer. In comes Jim whose mother is a nurse on the ship. Seeing as Jim is closest to his age Spock latches on to him. Pre-slash Kirk/Spock Kink meme
1. Chapter 1

Child's Toy

Summary: Kink meme prompt. You can find it here

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Chapter 1: Broken

When his father had announced that he was needed on a diplomatic mission, Spock had thought nothing of it since he often went on these voyages and came back home after a week or two. It was a couple of days after his bonding ceremony with T'Pring that Sarek gathered his son and wife in the living room.

"It seems that the mission will take longer than expected. I have decided to bring you both along with me since Spock is now old enough" his father said.

This would be his first time off Vulcan. Spock felt excitement bubble up inside him but he pushed it down. _I am Vulcan. I am Vulcan. _The mantra repeated in his mind. It was something he could never allow himself to forget. After successfully purging the emotion, Spock asked:

"When are we leaving, Father?"

"In two days. Pack your belongings tonight. " He replied turning to Mother. "I know this is short of notice, my wife however I just received the message regarding the change in plans."

"It's alright, Sarek. I understand." His mother said smiling tenderly. "But what about the bond? Will it not hurt the children to be parted at such a distance for so long?"

"No, the bond should not be affected. Remember, Amanda, it is only a fledgling bond."

His mother sighs softly. "I don't like it. He is so young."

"We agreed that he would be raised Vulcan. It is tradition to bond children at this age." His father said coldly.

Spock looked back and forth between his parents inwardly sighing. _There they go again_. He tuned them out since this wasn't the first time this subject came up. He didn't understand why his mother couldn't accept the bond even if it _was_ with a girl.

She was the first girl he had seen up close apart from family. They had even had to touch he remembered with a shudder. At school, the females had to learn in a separate compound since they develop psychologically differently the males.

He looked up to find that his parents had ended the argument with his mother finally agreeing with his father's logic.

"May I be excused?" he asked getting their attention. "I wish to start packing."

"Oh of course Spock." His mother replied obviously she had forgotten he was in the room. It often happened when she was intently arguing with his father over something especially when it regarded him, which was a curious habit.

He nodded to his father and left for his room but not before receiving a kiss on the forehead from his mother. He grimaced inwardly but indulged her. He was no longer a child but she still liked to coddle him.

He entered his room and sat on his bed for a moment. His room was not very big of course but it was not too small either. However, it was quite plain, which was the norm. One special detail that had been added recently was ancient weapons, which adorned his walls. He had received them on his seventh birthday.

He had bookshelves with some English books his mother had given as well as many Vulcan texts and even some in assortments of other languages. Although most knowledge was now kept as data, hardcopies of them were still available since there were some such as his mother who preferred books to pads.

Taking out his brief case, Spock started to gather the items he would bring with him. He was almost done packing when he heard his mother's approaching footsteps. He turned to the door before she knocked and called out:

"Enter"

"I hate when you and your father do that" his mother said as she came. "What is the point of ever learning manners if you're never allowed to employ them?"

"Mother, that is illogical-"

"Of course, it is, honey" she interrupted. "It was meant as joke."

Spock stared at his mother blankly.

His mother was often making such jokes and had even tried to explain them but neither he nor his father ever completely understood them. He tried understanding this one. He opened his mouth to ask a question but was once again cut off.

She sighed. "Nevermind, dear."

"Do you need something, Mother?"

"I came to see if you needed help."

"That will not be necessary" he said. "I am almost done."

She went over and sat on his bed before saying:

"Spock, if you do not want to come on this trip with us we can arrange something."

"No!" he cried out before he could stop himself. "I mean, no that is not necessary."

He realised his mother had tricked him when he saw her eyes were twinkling with amusement. His mother always knew what to do or say to make him react emotionally. He schooled his face quickly to one devoid of emotion.

"I guess now I know for sure that you are looking forward to this trip."

"Of course, mother" he said carefully. "As this is my first trip to space, it is only logical that I look forward to it. This will also give me the opportunity to study the starship and the people working on it. I will also have the opportunity of studying human behaviours and interactions.

"Or course my little scientist." His mother said fondly pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Mother, I'm no longer a child. It is not necessary for you to continue with such gestures."

"You will always be my little boy" she said with tears in her eyes. "Well, I should let you get back to your packing."

She stood and went to the door and paused:

"Spock, don't stay up too late."

"Yes, Mother."

He listened to sound of her steps as she walked away and when they it finally faded he turned back to his packing.

It was a habit of his to do this since he could remember whenever his mother exited a room he was always aware of her movement. It had been a way of making sure she was still there. He always had had an illogical fear his mother would suddenly vanish. He stopped cold as the fear gripped him.

He pushed these thoughts away and concentrated on finishing his task so that he can go over today's lesson at school before he went to sleep. _I cannot let this fear rule me again_...

They arrived at the space port right on time. They had almost been late due to his mother having forgotten something. His father had then made sure she did not forget anything else in case she would not make them turn back.

They were boarding the vessel, the USS Farragut, by shuttle craft instead of beaming a board. He was glad since this way he would be able to view and observe through the glass their exit from the planet's atmosphere.

His mother tried to get him to sit between them but he convinced her to let him sit by the window. How else would he be able observe their passage to the ship.

By the time they reached the ship, Spock had his face almost plastered to the window. They filled out of the shuttlecraft to be greeted by a man dressed in gold uniform he recognized as standard Starfleet design he had seen in holographs and a few other officers standing behind him.

"Ambassador Sarek, I am Captain John S. Alaric and this is my first officer Commander Ileana P. Maverick. It is a pleasure having you on board this vessel."

His father nodded his head and proceeded to introducing his mother and himself.

"I'm sure you would like to settle in your quarters before being shown around the ship."

Spock looked around with interest as they walked through the hall to guest quarters. People were bustling back in forth in an array of colors. When they reached their destination, their guide announced:

"I will come back at lunch time and will give the big tour after you eat. Is that to your liking?"

"It will do." His father replied and he ushered them in gently.

Their quarters were quite large. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom and a sitting room. They were adequate. Their luggage was soon brought in.

"Spock why don't go start unpacking?" his mother said smiling gently.

"Yes mother"

He went into the smaller bedroom the door closing behind him and proceeded to neatly putting away his belongings. As he did so there was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that soon his life would change forever...

He had been on the starship for two weeks now and it had been the most exhilarating experience in his life. Added to his studies, Spock had taken to avidly studying human behaviour and mannerisms. He had not spoken to many of them but every day he had a new observation and he added it to his log.

He spent quite some time in his mother's company. As he ate most of his meals with her (not breakfast which he ate with his father since she never woke early enough) and spent the evening in their quarters studying in the sitting room while his mother read a book. It was a pleasant silent companionship.

Today, his mother had woken up quite early and joined them for breakfast. Unlike most of the humans in the dining hall his mother ate a purely vegetarian meal. He had seen many over the few weeks on the ship eating meat. The smell still made him nauseous.

They were eating an assortment of fruits when he felt it. The pain was so unbearable that he started screaming. He could barely hear his mother asking him what was wrong or feel her touch as he felt the bond tear slowly.

He tried to hold on to the bond but the harder he tried the more painful it became. _No! NO!! NOOOOOO!! _He mentally yelled as the bond snapped then he knew nothing.

Several hours later, Amanda Grayson wife of Sarek stared down at her only child who currently lay in a coma with tears streaming down her face. Trying to subside her tremors, she held her son's hand in her own as Sarek spoke with the doctor in hushed tones. _Why did this happen? _She thought as she pondered over the events of this morning.

They had been eating their breakfast in their customary silence. It had been so sudden that even Sarek had been shocked. She knew that even though her husband was greatly concerned he would never show it.

By the time the medics came, Spock had stopped screaming and he had gone completely limp. He had been rushed to the sickbay. They had performed so many scans trying to figure out what was wrong but nothing as of yet. _Please let him be ok. _

She looked up as the doctor and Sarek approached.

"Is he alright?" she asked in desperation.

"Well..." the doctor hesitated. "There seems to be no physical damage that our instruments can find. We are at a loss as to why he collapsed."

"There has to be something you can do."

Before the doctor could answer, a beeping sound was heard.

"Bridge to sickbay. I repeat Bridge to sickbay"

"Sickbay here what seems to be the problem" the doctor replied.

"There is a private call for Ambassador Sarek."

"Have the call transferred to my quarters." Sarek said.

"Done, sir"

When the link was cut off, Sarek turned to her and said:

"Come, Amanda."

"No, I'm staying here with our son"

"My wife, there is nothing that can be done at this moment. We will be called when they have something. You need sustenance and rest. Our son would not want you to collapse."

It was the last bit that convinced her to go with him.

She followed him to their quarters without really paying attention to her surroundings. She was so tired. She looked up when she felt a hand on her arm to find that Sarek had grabbed her to give her support.

When they got there he guided her to a chair first and got her food.

"I will be fine Sarek" she said smiling sadly. "Answer the call. It would be rude to make them wait any longer."

He nodded and went over to the panel as she ate an apple.

"Sarek" she recognized the voice to be T'Pau's.

"T'Pau" he acknowledged.

"I call to give some grievous news. I am sure that your son has already collapsed."

Amanda shot up and demanded with newfound energy:

"How do you know that? We have sent no message relaying this news."

Sarek nodded with agreement but still gave her a look of reprimand for interrupting. T'Pau gave her a blank look before continuing:

"As I was saying, T'Pring was involved in an accident which had temporarily incapacitated her. This event caused the bond between the children to break."

Amanda gasped. No wonder their son had been in such pain. Fresh tears went down her eyes.

"May I ask the status of your child?" T'Pau continued.

"He is currently in a comatose state." Sarek responded. "If what you say is true then, he needs a mind healer quickly."

That was a problem there were no mind healers on the ship and Vulcan was months away even at maximum warp capacity.

"He will have to be kept sedated and be monitored carefully until you reach Vulcan if you wish to keep him from losing his mind." T'Pau informed them.

"It will be done" Sarek said quietly.

"I will see you then. Keep me informed" T'Pau replied before disconnecting.

There was a silence between them before Amanda walked up to him.

"I knew something like this would happen. Why didn't you listen to me?!! They should never have been bonded in the first place!" She said tears streaming down her face.

"Amanda..." he said as she pounded on his chest. She did not have the strength to harm him but her sobs were enough to pain him.

He gathered her close soothing her as she cried herself to exhaustion. He laid her down on their bed before leaving to see the doctors.

End of Chapter 1 

Hope you liked. Please read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Child's Toy**

_**Summary:** Kink meme prompt. You can find the link to it on my profile._

_Thank you everyone who reviewed. Glad people like it! About the slash it won't come anytime soon they're still kids and it won't be explicit. So people who don't like slash don't have to worry so much._

_**Disclaimer:** don't own anything_

**Chapter 2: Rekindled**

After the death of her husband, Winona Kirk had promised herself she would never return to Starfleet again but extenuating circumstances made it impossible to keep that promise.

Not only did Jimmy, her 6 year old son, get kicked out of school but her house also needed major repairs. She had nowhere to go and the cost for the repairs were going to cost her a fortune which was why at this moment she found herself once again on a starship.

It 6:00 a.m. and she was getting ready for her morning shift in the sickbay. _Oh joy..._ Her working time had recently doubled when she was made the nurse to keep an eye on the son of an important Vulcan ambassador who had collapsed. The poor boy was kept sedated most of the time and when he was conscious he was incoherent.

The poor boy's mother barely ever left his side. No matter how much of a handful her son was, she would never want to see him in such a state.

After leaving her son a note telling him to stay out of trouble, she headed to sickbay for her shift. _I really hope he can stay out of trouble today..._

She sighed. Her son always was always getting into a mess but he had the crew wrapped around his fingers. No matter what stunt he pulled, his unwilling victims always seemed to forgive him. According to her friend and fellow nurse Sarah, it was because he was so adorable. _They can't get mad especially after they look into those big innocent blue eyes._ She remembered her saying.

She went into the sickbay and relieved the nightshift nurse who looked like hell. She was a cranky older woman who she had never seen smile.

"Hey, Edna" she said. "Hope nothing went wrong last night."

"Nah, apart from giving the little critter another dose of sedatives, it was as quiet as the dead." Edna grumbled as she quickly signed out.

"Well, have a nice rest" she replied as the woman left without looking back or answering.

Sighing again, she entered the start of her shift into the computer and went over to check on the patients. There were two engineers, one who had slipped off a ladder and gotten a concussion and the other who had come in with an infection because of an untreated cut.

Not to forget the little boy who lay motionless in bed. She had been in the cafeteria when it had happened. Because of her early morning shifts, she usually grabbed something quickly and went to work. She could still hear the boy's screams of pain ringing in her head.

As she checked over the boy's stats, a woman she recognized as the mother came in. The poor woman looked so tired. She quickly pulled up a chair for her to sit by her son's side.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"Don't mention it."

"Has there been any changes?"

"No" Winona replied sadly. "I hope he gets better. I have a son of my own and I don't know what I would do if something happened to him."

"Thank you once again. By the way, I am Amanda."

"Winona Kirk. Please call me Winona. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

Amanda nodded taking her son's hand in her own. She decided to leave her alone for now. She knew there was nothing she could do or say that could make her feel better.

##########################

Jimmy Kirk was not a bad boy. At least, he didn't try to be. He really didn't. The problem was that half the time when he got into trouble was because he didn't think before acting. Like that incident that got him kicked out of school.

He was glad he no longer had to go to that place. They were all dumbasses and he wouldn't miss a single one of them. The kids in his class were always trying to get a raise out of him especially that one kid David. He'd lost count of how many times he had gotten into a fight with that stupid asshole. The boy always insulted Jimmy. His insults tend to focus on his lack of a father. Damn kid didn't let off about anything!

Not only that, he had no friends in that school (not in the kid crowd and especially not in the adult's). All the teachers in that school had had it in for him. That's why he did what he did to Mrs. Lila and he wasn't sorry. Not one bit.

He was currently with his tutor and he wasn't listening to a word the man was saying. He was so boooring. _When is this lesson going to end?_ It felt like forever since Mr. Stevens had started talking about the history of the Federation. He tried to discreetly take a look at his watch. It was only 11:35. Still 25 more minutes of this shit before lunch.

"Are you listening, James?"

"Yeah, of course I am" he lied quite efficiently.

He had told so many lies in his life that it came as easily as breathing. With the amount of trouble he got into, that ability was very helpful.

"Then, tell me" his teacher said looking decidedly annoyed. "What was the last thing I said?"

"Ahhhmmm" he tried to think of a way out. "Alright you got me! I wasn't listening."

The best thing he could do was admit his crime. He saw the look the man gave him and he just knew that the man was going to try to lecture him. Again. _When is he gonna give up like all the other idiots before him, it's starting to get boring to listen to this shit almost everyday._

"Now, James" Mr. Stevens started. "You must work harder on your studies. If you don't you won't have a bright future. I _know_ you have potential. You just have to _apply_ yourself..."

Jimmy tuned him out after that. _Damnit he just likes to hear his own voice. Self absorbed bastard. _He was always talking like he _cared_ about Jimmy but he was not stupid. None of the adults cared what happened to him.

They just pretended to. He knew for sure this was true since all adults are liars. Even his mom. She says she loves him but she could barely ever look him in the eye or the face. So she _must _be lying right?

He should have skipped when he had had the chance but he had hesitated for a split second and that was all it took to be snared by the bumbling fool.

"James. James!" Mr. Stevens said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah"

"It's yes not yeah. You are not a hoodlum, James so don't talk like one." The man said in a matter of fact tone. _The snob. _"As I was saying, since you have not listened to a word I have said, you will have to read pages 230 to 240 and you will have a quiz next time we meet."

_Dumbass, doesn't he ever learn. I don't care about __the stupid quiz and I sure as hell ain't doin' the stupid homework. _

"Yes, Mr. Stevens" he said in solemn voice.

"Good"

The man looked smug. Jimmy laughed internally. That trick _always _worked.

"Time for lunch, James" the man continued "I will take you to sickbay now."

_Yes! Finally! Now let's just hope he doesn't mention any of this to mom._ He knew just how his mom would react.

He left Jimmy outside the sickbay. _Thank god for small favours, he's not smart enough to talk to mom. _Jimmy grinned devilishly at his teachers back.

He went through the door as it slid open on his approach.

"Mom" he called out. "I'm done Mom."

There was no answer. She probably wasn't finished yet.

"You must be Winona's child"

"Yeah. Who's asking to know?"

The woman laughed softly sounding as though she hadn't laughed in a while.

"I'm Amanda, dear" she gave a gentle but sad smile. It was captivating. No one had ever smiled like that at him. He blushed furiously. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I-I..." he stuttered blushing even more. "I'm-"

"Jimmy!" he heard his mom call. He saw her there standing in the doorway looking angry. "What have I told you about annoying people."

"I'm sorry about him" she turned to the pretty lady. "He-"

"Oh don't worry about it he wasn't bothering me." Amanda interrupted. "In fact, I feel better after talking to him. He's such a dear"

She reached out and kissed his cheek gently before saying:

"Thank you for making me laugh, little one. I really needed it."

"Are you sure he wasn't bothering you?" His mother said looking at her blushing son suspiciously.

"Positive."

His mom then took his hand and dragged him away.

"We're going for lunch. Don't hesitate to call if you feel that something is wrong with Spock."

"Of course"

She hesitated at the door and turned back.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat from the replicator before I leave?"

"No, it's alright. I'm not disabled just yet" she said humorously.

He had time to get a peek at the bed Amanda was sitting next to. He hadn't noticed before because she had taken his attention. A pale boy was lying motionless in the bed. He couldn't see his face from here. He tried to get closer but his mom had already dragged him away.

"Mom." He called her as they headed to the cafeteria. "Mom!"

That finally got her attention.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Speck the boy in the bed?"

"His name is Spock, Jimmy"

"Whatever… Is he the reason why Miss Amanda is sad?"

"He's sick and you should call her Mrs Amanda" his mother said amused. "She's married."

"Oh, so who is he?"

For some reason, the idea of her being married didn't sit well with him.

"Ambassador Sarek. He's a very important man."

"Ain't he that Vulcan guy?"

"Yes" she looked surprised. _Why is she surprised? I ain't stupid. There's no other race with pointy ears like that and those weird eye brows._

"But she's human. How come she's married to a Vulcan?"

"Jimmy, there is more to love than races and looks."

"I thought Vulcans can't love since they got no emotions and stuff."

"Just because they don't show them doesn't mean they don't have them."

He looked down for a moment in thought before snapping his head back.

"Mom! Why don't you cure Spack? Then Mrs Amanda will be happy again." he said hopeful.

"Honey, it's Spock and there's nothing us humans can do. His sickness can't only be healed by another Vulcan."

He looked down in disappointment. He felt his mom's hand run through his hair gently as she continued:

"Don't worry in a few month's we'll get to Vulcan and all will be well."

"Okay" he said still not happy there was nothing they could do.

They ate in silence. He could feel his mom's gaze bearing down on him. He looked up annoyed.

"Watcha looking at?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. How big is that crush you have on Amanda?"

Dropping his fork he exclaimed: "I don't have a crush on her!" blushing furiously. _What is up with me today? Why do I keep blushing?_

"Then what is that blush supposed to mean?" she replied mischievously.

Glaring at her, he grumbled inaudibly and went back to his food.

##########################

He had escaped his damned babysitter. Finally... He didn't need a stupid babysitter. He wasn't a baby no longer. He didn't understand why his mom insisted on making stay with one.

If he gets into trouble with his mom, he'll just say that he was playing hide and seek with her. He'd have to make sure to look innocent and sorry then he'd get off scot-free.

He grinned as he found himself in one of the science labs. It was empty. Nobody there to ruin his fun. He went over and opened the shelf. Looking at the bottles, he remembered the ingredients he had read in a book. _I can make a bomb. _

Laughing to himself, he got to work. _This is gonna be epic!_ _I'm _so_ gonna be grounded but who cares? It's totally worth it._

It was good thing he remembered everything he read. Otherwise, he would have wasted time by having to find the data needed to make his dynamite.

_Wait__, I have a good excuse for making it, I can just say that I was studying ancient history by attempting to reconstruct it_. He could just imagine their reaction. He snickered. He could hardly wait!

##########################

It was finally done!!! He had messed up several times but he had made a dynamite. He had also made a mess. Maybe I should clean it up... Nah!

He left the lab quickly after warping the bomb in cloth. He would hide it then when they went on a planet he would find a deserted area and test there. He wasn't crazy enough to test it in the ship. There was no telling what could happen if he did that. He didn't want to hurt anyone especially not Mrs Amanda.

He had been creeping through the halls when the alarm went off. _Did I get caught? I could have sworn I disabled the camera feed. _The intercom sounded:

"Yellow Alert. I repeat Yellow Alert. There has been a ship sighted. There have been no confirmations on its status. Everyone to your stations!"

The message repeated several times after that. His curiosity got the best of him and he got out of his hiding place to see the screen but not before hiding his precious bomb.

Excitement bubbled inside him as he stared at the ship on screen. He was just about to get closer when a hand grabbed his arm.

"There you are!" Natalie his babysitter said looking very displeased. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"You got me!" he grinned. "Now you hide and I seek."

He gave the big blue stare women always fell for. He saw her eye twitch as she growled under her breath.

"Oh, you think you're so cute don't you?"

_Damn right, I a__m_. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide the smug look on his face and she continued looking even angrier. _If she gets any angrier, she'll explode. That would be awesome to see._

"Oh, just you wait until I tell you mother!"

_Uh oh.... Oh well! What's__ mom gonna do to me? Kill me_. _I can take anything she throws at me._ He almost snickered but that wouldn't do well for his act. He had to make it believable.

When they arrived at the sickbay, it was a circus. People were bustling back and forth as being brought in and most of the beds were filled. _Wow, I've never seen this place looking so alive._

"Sit here" Natalie snarled as she forced him into the chair.

She went over to his mother spoke to her for a few seconds before leaving the sickbay.

His mother then looked over at him giving him a look that clearly said: 'I'll deal with you later' coupled with 'Don't you dare move an inch from that seat.' He returned it with the patented innocent look.

She went back to work not before giving him a look of suspicion. He looked around and Amanda's boy caught his attention, but she wasn't there with him. _What was his name? Spork... no, that can't be it. Who would call their kid after a utensil. Speak... no._

He wanted to get a closer look. He looked around to see if the coast was clear before walking closer to the bed. As he got closer he noticed that the boy had the typical Vulcan features. He had to stand right next to the boy to see the features he had in common with Mrs Amanda.

_That means__ that both Mrs Amanda and Mr. Sarek are his real parents, but how the hell were their genetic material able to combine and how did they create him? Was he a pod baby or did Mrs Amanda carry him like my mom did me._

He was so deep in thought that didn't notice the object of his contemplation had woken up. He looked up when he saw movement in front of him. However, before he could react, furnace-like hands were on his face.

"My mind to yours" he heard the boy whisper. _My thoughts to yours. _He heard in his mind before pain exploded through him. He screamed inaudibly as his world went black.

**End of Chapter 2.**

_Please review. I love hearing your comments._

_Next chapter will start from Spock's point of view and you get Sarek's haven't decided yet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Child's Toy**

_**Summary:**__ Kink meme prompt. You can find the link to it on my profile._

_Yay already 31 reviews and counting. I'm so glad everyone likes. Funny thing is no one has flamed me yet. Glad you liked my cliffhanger, guys!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ don't own anything_

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

Spock stared down at the younger boy as the voices in his head finally calmed down. The sedative was wearing off. Finally...

He had been in a state of semi-consciousness for weeks because of it. Hence, every time he had been close to waking up, he was plunged right back into it. Never truly asleep or resting, he had been in constant mental pain. Now, he understood his mother's emphasis on having a 'good night's sleep'.

He felt so exhausted that he could not think straight. He looked around and found that the room he currently occupied was in a flurry of action.

He tried to focus his eyes to see if his surroundings were safe since he was not about to go to sleep before making sure his bondmate was in a safe place. To no avail, he had not used his eyes for a while now so it was hard to focus on anything.

He closed his eyes to rest them deciding he was better off relying on his other senses. He took in a deep breath. The sent that permeated the entire room was sterile and there was a faint smell of medicine. He was in the sickbay. _That is logical but I must ascertain it._

He took a few more minutes to confirm it by listening to the conversations around him. He sighed in relief. It was safe. _I don't have to move us. _

He opened his eyes looked at his bonded before picking up the limp boy and tucking him into the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms bringing the boy as close to him as possible pressing his head to the boy's chest and listened to his strong heartbeat as it lulled him to sleep.

**************************

Winona was exhausted. From the time she came aboard this ship, there hadn't been such a dire emergency. She had been treating people that had been found on the merchant ship most of which had needed immediate attention. The poor souls had been attacked by space pirates. Unfortunately, they weren't able to save them all since some injuries had been too extensive.

When they had finally treated the last of the serious injuries, it was almost midnight. In order to ensure the efficiency of his team, the Chief Medical Officer ended the shifts of all the nurses who had started in the early morning, which included herself and Sarah.

They walked together to their quarters in silence. They had been working all day and they were too tired to think or do anything.

When she finally got to her quarters, she felt as though the walk there had taken hours. She sighed going into her room. Taking off her clothes she stepped into the sonic shower.

She changed into her sleep wear and dropped onto the bed. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**************************

She woke up still feeling tired. She looked at her watch in shock it was 10:00 a.m. _Shit, I'm really late for my morning shift_. _Why didn't the alarm wake me up?_

She shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom before stopping short as she remembered that the CMO had given her a break. She sighed in relief.

That was when she noticed that her quarter's felt strange. She looked around trying to figure out what was missing. Nothing was out of place. It was the air around her quarters that was different.

Then, it hit her. It was too quiet. The amount of noise her son usually made would be enough to wake the dead.

"Jimmy" she called as she headed for his room. "Jimmy!"

The room was empty. The toys were still lying on the floor but the bed hadn't been slept in. She felt her blood run cold. _Where is he? _

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt her panic rising as she tried to think of the last time she saw him. _No, I have to calm down. I won't remember anything if I panic like this. _

As she took deep calming breaths she remembered, it was in sickbay but she didn't remember him being there when she was walking with Sarah. _Oh my god! I left him in the sickbay! What kind of irresponsible mom am I? _

She quickly got dressed and ran out the door. When she got there, her heart was pounding in her chest as she stood in front of the door. _Please be there..._

As she went in, she looked over at the chair she had left him in. Her heart sank as she found it empty. Panic rose in her again as she stared as the empty chair. _I can't lose him too. Not like George..._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to find Amanda standing next to her.

"Winona" she started softly.

"Have you seen Jimmy?" she interrupted. "I can't believe I left him here."

"He's ok" Amanda answered humorously. "In fact, he's with my son right this moment"

"With your son?" she questioned feeling very confused. Last she remembered Spock was still on sedatives.

She gestured to the bed. She went closer and found that she was right. Both boys were sleeping in it quite peacefully...

**************************

Amanda looked at the other woman sympathetically. She looked as though she had just gotten out of bed. It was understandable with the circumstances. She got Winona to sit in the chair by Spock's... Well, the boys' bed.

She walked back where her husband and the doctor were standing. Funny thing is that, before Winona had come in, Sarek had just finished melding with their son to find out why the other boy was in the bed. _It must be fate that brought us all here together at this moment. _

She could tell from the grim look on his face that whatever it was her husband was not happy about it.

"What's going on?" she heard Winona ask. "Why is Jimmy in that bed?"

_Poor woman. She really needs more rest._

"We found them like this when we came to see him in the morning." She filled her in. "Sarek, was just about to tell us what happened? Weren't you, dear?"

She turned to her husband expectantly. He gazed back at her before saying pointedly looking at Winona.

"This is none of her concern. She should wait outside."

"Sarek" she glared at him. _Oh no, you don't._

"Amanda..." he continued.

"Don't you Amanda me, mister! Now this has as much to do with her as it does with us."

He opened his mouth to argue but she gave him a look that clearly said 'Argue and die'.

"You are being illogical"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for another one of your logic lecture? Stop stalling and tell us what's going on!"

"There is no need for you to shout" he said coldly. "If she must know, Spock has created a bond with the boy."

"A what?" Winona asked confused.

"That's right" the doctor cut in. "The medical staff never got a explanation for Spock's ailment as per the Ambassador's request."

"No wonder you are so confused." Amanda said glaring at her husband. "You may go doctor we'll handle it from here."

"It was necessary." He explained.

_Necessary, my ass, _thought Amanda_. _She went on to offer Winona an explanation: "Vulcan children are bonded or in human terms engaged at the age of seven-"

"Are you saying that our children are now engaged? But they're both males!"Cried Winona.

"As I was saying, Spock's bond broke and it damaged his psyche. He was kept sedated to keep his sanity until we reach Vulcan and the bond can be renewed with T'Pring, his former bonded."

"Which is why when we reach Vulcan this bond _must _be broken." Sarek responded. "It is illogical for two males to remain bonded."

"What do you mean by bond??"

"It is a mental bond but not a full-fledged one since they are too young still for that" she answered kindly.

"But how the hell did my son end up bonded with your son? He was sedated at the time."

"It seems that the sedative wore off and Spock initiated the bond with the person closest to his age which happens to be the boy." Sarek answered evenly.

"His name is _Jimmy_" Winona said looking very annoyed.

"I would be better if we break the bond soon from what I hear…the boy is quite a menace."

_If looks could kill, I would be a widow by now._

She looked over at the bed that held her child to find it empty. _When did..._

"Sarek... " she called. He seemed to have gotten into an argument with Winona about her son.

"Sarek!" she yelled. He looked at her questionably.

"What is it, Amanda? I am not deaf."

"Could have fooled me!"

He gave her that blank gaze waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

"I just wanted to tell you that the kids are gone."

"What?" he turned to confirm it.

"You mean, when and why, dear?"

Winona looked shocked.

"Not again" she murmured tiredly.

Amanda could understand. The poor woman had only just found her boy and he was missing again. She wasn't worried though she just knew that now that the bond was in place everything would be just fine.

**************************

Spock had been awake through most of their conversation. He kept his status hidden though by exercising precise control over his heartbeat and breathing.

He almost lost control though and gave himself away when his father said the words 'bond _must _be broken'. _No, there is no way I am letting that happen again. Never again..._

He mentally nudged his bonded a bit to wake him but found all he got out of him was 'leave me alone' and 'five more minutes mom'. He decided to let him sleep for now since there was little time to escape before the adults focused their attention on them again.

Making sure to keep his body function the same in case his father was listening for any changes, he wrapped the other boy in the blanket that had been covering them. He did this to make sure that he was comfortable. It wouldn't do to let him be exposed to lower temperatures.

He stealthily left the sickbay and made his way through the hall keeping an ear out for any approaching officers.

He would never let anyone separate them and he would do everything in his power to protect the bond. He would make sure it didn't end like the last one...

**End of Chapter 3**

Next chapter there will be some Sarek POV promise :) and will probably be released very soon.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Child's Toy**

_**Summary:**__ Kink meme prompt. You can find the link to it on my profile._

_Thanks for the reviews! If you have any ideas, things that you would like to see, don't hesitate to comment. I will take any ideas into consideration. I enjoy hearing from you all :D _

_---Ladynight, thank you for your comments, and I have added a bit about how Jimmy was chosen. ---_

_:) I'm so happy that my fanfic is so well received. I hope you'll like this chapter a lot._

_**Disclaimer:**__ don't own anything_

**Chapter 4: Havoc**

Spock laid down his bundle in the most comfortable possible. He had finally found an empty and unused room. He went to the door and locked it with a complicated sequence making sure no one would be able to override it.

After finishing this, he went over to the monitor and started to hack into the ships mainframe. Rapidly typing, he was able to acquire visual feed from the cameras on the ship. Then, he quickly deleted any feeds of his route that could lead to his current location.

_Now we are safe..._ he thought with an internal sigh of relief. He looked over to his bonded and almost smiled.

When he had first initiated the bond, he had done it out of desperation. He had _needed_ to end the pain. Now he knew what his mother meant when she said to 'follow his instincts' since that was all he was relying on.

He looked at the other boy analyzing him for the first time. He was aesthetically pleasing with his rare blond hair color and those blue eyes he remembered. They were practically the first thing he remembered seeing when he woke up.

He had never seen such a clear blue. They were... _Beautiful._ _I want to see them again. _He thought as he reached for the boy. He shook him a bit but to no avail the boy slept on.

He came closer shook him more vigorously but not too hard. One of the first warnings his mother gave him about humans was to be careful of his strength otherwise he might hurt someone.

"Wake up" he said as he continued to shake shuffling closer still.

Before he could pull away, he felt a small hand push at his face.

"No, don' wanna, moooom... wanna sleep." The boy whimpered before pulling the covers over his head and curling into a tight ball under it.

Spock tried to pull the blanket away but the boy was pulling back. They continued the tugging war before Spock realised he was acting illogically. _What am I doing?_

He looked at the boy considering the most logical solution to his predicament. After much thought, he came closer and jabbed the little ball hard.

He heard a shriek sound and clapped his hands on ears in pain while backing away. _How can something so small be so loud?_

The other boy shoved the blanket away in obvious irritation.

"That hurt, mom." He said finally untangling from it and glared before stopping short. "You ain't mom."

Spock found himself mesmerized by those blue eyes. Their color was similar those images his mother had shown him of the terran sky.

"No, I am not"

The boy squinted at him moving closer to him before exclaiming.

"You're that boy Spark. Mrs. Amanda's boy"

"My name is Spock."

"Uh huh. So you're no longer sick."

"I am well"

"Great!" the boy exclaimed looking happy. He proceeded to grabbing Spock's hand.

Feeling blood rushing to his ears, he quickly pulled his hand away.

"What are you doing?" Spock asked.

The boy gave him a puzzled look before saying.

"I'm taking you to Mrs. Amanda. What's it look like I'm doin'?"

Spock realized that the other boy must not know that he had just giving the Vulcan version of a kiss. He decided against informing him since there was no telling what the illogical creature would do.

"Why isn't the door opening? Are we trapped in here?"

"No, I locked the door."

"Oh... So can you unlock it so we can go to Mrs Amanda. She'll be so happy to see you're ok now."

Spock felt a surge of jealousy go through him. _Why is he so fixated on Mother? He's _mine_!_ He caught those thoughts and shoved them aside. It took all his control not to show this illogical emotion.

"We are not going to them."

"Why not?" he asked before brightening up. "Ooooh... I get it. We're gonna play hard to get."

"What do you mean by 'hard to get'?"

"You know, hide and seek." Spock gave him a blank look. "We're gonna hide from them and make them find us."

"Exactly."

"Awesome! I've never had a partner in crime. I'm James Tiberius Kirk but you can call me Jimmy." The boy said with a great deal of enthusiasm as he held out a hand.

He stared at the hand blankly as his ears flushed once again. It looked slightly like the way his mother held out her hand to his father when demanding for a kiss.

"You're supposed to shake it" Jimmy said. "Here like this."

He took Spock's hand grasping it in his own and shook it before letting go. Spock felt the flush spread to his cheeks.

"Hey, why are you so green? You sick?"

He turned away to regain his composure before saying:

"No, I am fine."

"Great!" Jimmy dismissed quickly. "Now let's get out of here."

"No, it is safer if we stay in one place."

"No, no, no... If we stay in one place they'll find us faster. We have to run and hide in different places then the game will go on for a longer time."

"That is surprisingly logical"

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

He proceeded to unlock the door.

"Now, we have to pick up some supplies first." Jim continued grinning in a most unsettling manner.

"Supplies?"

"Y'know for traps. It will slow them down."

Spock nodded as he followed Jimmy. The boy's manner of speaking was deceiving. He was quite intelligent contrarily to what his first impressions had indicated. They crept down the hall until they reached a door.

"Here it is"

Spock watched as Jimmy hacked into the lock at the door. _He is very intelligent for a human child._ This pleased him so much that he almost smiled.

They went into the storage room. Jimmy went over to a cabinet and moved it out of the way to expose a hole in the wall. He then took out a small bag.

"This is my stash." Jimmy said proudly grinning before turning a suspicious eye at Spock. "Promise not to tell anyone."

"I shall endeavour to never speak of this to anyone."

"Great! So I've got stink bombs, tear gas bombs and fire crackers." He said as he put the cabinet back in place.

"May I ask were you acquired these items?" he asked.

"_Acquired_? Nah, man, I made them!" Jimmy answered. "Come on let's go set the traps."

Before he could stop him, Jimmy had gone out the door. He ran after him only to find a man had grabbed his bonded by the arm. Suddenly all he saw was red as his emotions rioted threatening to overcome him. Before he could stop himself, he kicked the man hard in the knee and punched him on the nose as he bent over in pain.

His calmly controlled rage could only be seen through the tremor of his hands, which he used to roughly grab Jimmy. They then ran quickly through the corridors and hid in the shadows before turning to Jimmy he methodically checked for injuries. _He was not harmed. Good... How dare he touch _my _bonded!_

He felt like going back and giving another kick or two but he could not leave Jimmy by himself.

"That was so COOL!!" He heard Jimmy exclaim. "You just took down a guy twice your size in a matter of seconds!!"

He stared at the boy in surprise. _How illogical. I thought he would be afraid of me after that ghastly display of emotion._

"From now on, you're gonna be my best friend Spunk!" the boy rambled on.

"My name is Spock" he corrected automatically. _How can a child of his intelligence not remember a single syllable name?_

"Right! Spock... Spock! I like it!" he heard the boy say as he gave him his first real smile.

The smile lit up those blue eyes making them look alive. He could not help but give a small smile back before rearranging his expression.

"Now about those traps..."

"Right! Let's go back to the place we were in before."

When they arrived there, they went to the terminal and Jimmy put up a map of the ship on screen as they started to plan...

/////////////////////////////////////

Sarek was in the bridge with Amanda standing by his side as they waited for news about his son and the wayward boy's status. He waited patiently. He was quite certain that they would find his son quickly.

"Carson to Bridge" he heard as a beeping noise sounded.

"Bridge here, Captain speaking."

"We have one man down. According to him, he caught Jimmy but was taken down by the Vulcan kid."

_What? Why would Spock do such a thing? That is illogical; there was no reason to fight the people who wanted to bring them back where they belonged._

His son must have inherited some of his mother's illogical tendencies that he had worked so hard to purge.

"Continue looking for them. Be more careful."

"Yes sir, Carson out."

He looked over at his wife. She did not look worried which surprised him. _I would have thought the fact that our son attacked a man would worry her._

"You are no worried." He observed.

"So, you've noticed."

"Our son attacked a man."

"Yes, but he must have a good reason." She replied cryptically.

"It is not logical."

"Not every decision a person makes is based on logic"

"He is a Vulcan and-"

"Sarek, when you married me, was that a decision you made based on logic?"

He opened his mouth to give his explanation for choosing her as his wife but closed his mouth when she gave him a glare and said:

"Don't try giving me that explanation you pawned off to our son. You and I both know that it was more than that."

He decided to let it go. There was no arguing with his wife when she gave him that look.

/////////////////////////////////////

Jimmy was watching the camera feed sitting next to Spock as someone stepped into one of their traps. He laughed as he saw the look on the faces of the people who were permeated into the smell of rotten fish and eggs.

"That's so rich! Dontcha think, Spock?"

Spock his new best friend gave him and expressionless stare but he could tell he was just as amused by looking into his eyes.

"Oh there goes the tear gas!!" he exclaimed as he exploded into another peel of laughter.

He hadn't laughed like this in ages. He felt so happy. _Not only do I finally have a friend but I got to pull the prank of the century! _

Getting in trouble with another person was ten... no, a thousand times more fun than doing it alone.

/////////////////////////////////////

Sarek listened in shock as the man Carson called once again to tell the captain that the halls were all booby trapped. They were having trouble moving around without tripping or setting off bombs that apparently released unpleasant odours.

"I guess, trying to find them is going to take a while." Said Captain Alaric. "Unless one of you can draw them out."

Sarek stepped forward confident that he could get his son to come out.

The captain opened the live broad cast.

"Spock, my son" he started. "Come out of your hiding place this instant. Stop behaving in this illogical way."

"You'll never take us alive!!" he heard a voice he did not recognize respond. It was logical to assume that it was the menace his son was trapped with.

"You are not the one I am addressing, James." He responded before continuing. "Spock-"

"I am not coming out!" he heard his son call out. "There is no way I am allowing you to get us."

He was about to argue back when he felt Amanda's hand on his arm.

"Let me" she said smiling. _If I could not get him to act logically, then how will she?_

"Amanda..." he said before she shushed him.

"Children" she called out.

"Mrs Amanda" and "Mother" came out at the same time.

"Spock, honey, I know why you're doing this but you don't have to worry."

"Don't lie, mother. I heard you and father talking about it." _Talking about what?_ Sarek thought puzzled.

"It's okay. No one will break your bond. We won't try to separate you unless it is what you want."

There was a long pause before they heard:

"Really?"

"I promise." She said softly.

"Alright, we'll come out."

"What?" he heard the troublemaker say in obvious shock. "But the fun's just stated!"

"Jim, it is logical to stop now-"

"Logical, my ass."

They seemed to have forgotten they were still online.

"Mind your language, dear" he heard his wife say.

"Oh, s-sorry, Mrs. Amanda." The boy stuttered before disconnecting.

Amanda turned to him and gave him a smug smile.

"How did you-"

"How did I know that Spock ran away because you were planning on breaking the bond without his consent?" she said as her radiant smile turning into a chilling one as she finished her sentence.

He knew it was better not to say anything and to simply let her rant on.

"It was because I knew that he wasn't acting based on logic but on feeling. The feeling of fear." She continued as they left the bridge.

_Even if he does feel that way, I cannot allow him to stay in a bond with a human..._ He would let it go for now… but the issue was not settled and it will not be until the situation was rectified.

**End of Chapter 4**

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Child's Toy**

_**Summary:**__ Kink meme prompt. You can find the link to it on my profile._

_Sorry for taking so long to update :)_

_I wish to thank all the people who reviewed. I appreciate each and every one of your comments so please don't hesitate to add anything. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ don't own anything_

**Chapter 5: Apprehension**

After disconnecting the channel that had been open with the Bridge, Jimmy turned to glared at Spock.

"What the hell was that, huh? When did I agree the game was over? This is a partnership not a dictatorship. Just cause you said it doesn't make it so." He said heatedly. "I'm your friend not your whipping boy so I should have a say in this."

Spock looked at him blankly.

"Well? Cat got your tongue or somethin'" Jimmy demanded.

He hated it when people decided things for him without even asking. Even if Spock _was_ his best friend, it didn't give him the right. _Maybe he _is _like everyone else..._

"Forgive me. Next time I will endeavour to make sure you are in agreement to ending our act of rebellion."

Jimmy searched his face for anything that indicated insincerity. When he found none, he said:

"Fine, but if you're lyin', I swear you'll be on the receiving end of my wrath and you don't want me as your enemy."

"Vulcans do not lie, Jim. Therefore there is no possibility of such a betrayal on my part."

Jimmy wasn't sure if he should believe him since everybody lied but something in him told him that his Spock would never lie to him. _Wait, _my_ Spock? Where did that come from?_

"Nevertheless, we cannot take it back since I directly informed mother we would stop and I do not want to go back on my word." Spock continued.

He was right. Lying to his mother or any other adult was ok (they deserved it) but doing the same to Mrs. Amanda would be something to be ashamed. Mrs Amanda was a true lady and gentlemen don't lie to ladies.

He nodded to himself before unlocking the door. He was about to go through when he realised that Spock hadn't followed him.

"Well, watcha waiting for? A written invitation? Come on." He said annoyed.

Grabbing the other boy's hand, he dragged him out the door. He felt Spock snatch his hand away. He looked back to find that the boy was completely flustered. _Why does he always react that way when I touch his hands?_

"Please refrain from touching my hands." Spock said hiding his hands behind his back.

"What are they sensitive or somethin'?"

"That is all I ask of you as a friend." He replied not looking in his eyes as a green flush surged to his cheeks.

Jimmy stared at him surprised.

"Ok" Jimmy replied. He liked to tease people but he wasn't cruel nor was he a bully. _The best option was to wait until he touches me or when he gives me permission._

Spock looked surprised for a moment before giving him a small smile. Heading for the bridge, they started to walk side by side in silence. Jimmy felt a surge of happiness.

He hoped his happiness would last for a long time because he knew as a rule that it never lasted. _At least not for me..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they had given the blueprints to their traps to the captain of the ship, Jimmy stared back at his friend and Spock's parents.

"Come" said Sarek coldly whose icy animosity was directed at him. When the man turned his back to them and started walking with Mrs Amanda, he stuck his tongue at the man's back. _I don't like him already._ He had the sneaking impression that the feeling was mutual.

When he turned to Spock, he noticed his friend was giving him a look of disapproval.

"Jim..." he started.

"What? Come on! Don't even try to tell me he doesn't deserve it."

"Do not speak in such a loud tone. He will hear you."

"So What?!" Jimmy said vehemently. "I don't care if he doesn't like me. I don't care if everyone doesn't like me."

_It doesn't matter what any of them think..._

"Jimmy..."Spock said. "Nothing you will ever do will turn me away from you"

Jimmy turned away from his dark thoughts and smiled at him.

"Yeah, 'cause we're best friends and we always will be."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spock stared at the smiling boy. His eyes were shinning with an inner light. There was something special about this moment that made him look even more beautiful.

_I will endeavour to bring him joy as often as I can. _Spock felt determination grow within him. He will never allow anyone to make his bonded sad. Moving to his father, Spock glared at his back. Not even his father.

That was when he noticed that they weren't headed to their quarters. _Where are they taking us? They... They could not be trying to separate us, could they? No! Mother promised... she would not..._

"Wait! Where are we going? This is not the way to our quarters!" he voiced his concerns.

"We are heading to the boy's quarters." His father said his voice brooking no arguments. "We must give him back to his mother. That is where he belongs."

"No! You said you would not separate us! You promised!" he demanded turning to his mother.

"Spock..." his mother said looking bewildered. "Of course we're not trying to separate you"

She proceeded to give his father a pointed look. _What did that look mean? Are they planning something?_ He looked from one to the other as he edged to stand in front of Jimmy. He felt panic building within him. It turned into anger before he could stop himself.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he roared his breathing heavy.

"He has to go home, Spock. His mother is worried sick." His mother continued looking distressed but her words went to deaf ears.

"Spock" his father tried. "Stop this at once. You are being illogical."

At hearing his father's words, he felt even angrier.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!"

"Spock!" his father said looking decidedly surprised.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled feeling ready to attack when he felt a gentle cool hand on his arm.

"Spock, buddy." Jimmy said. "Calm down."

He felt his breathing slow in a matter of seconds as he stared into cool blue eyes. The haze of his anger faded as he listened to that voice.

"I gotta go home. Mom is probably very worried like Mrs Amanda said so I gotta go home." Jim said squeezing his shoulder.

"We'll see each other tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll even ask mom if we can have a sleep over. Ok?"

"Alright" Spock said reluctantly.

They continued to walk in silence. He could tell from the way his parents walked that they knew that they were walking on thin ice where he was concerned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Winona Kirk had been resting when she heard the buzzing at the door. It woke her up instantly since she had been in a constant state of restlessness. She was so worried about her son. _Was he ok? Did they find him yet?_ These type of questions swirled in her mind keeping her from sleeping properly.

She got up quickly rushing to the door. She paused before opening it to find the cold Ambassador Sarek and his gentle wife Amanda standing at her door step.

"What brings you here?" she asked hesitating.

Amanda smiled gently before stepping aside giving her a clear view of her son. He was standing next the Vulcan child who had been under her care.

"Jimmy!" she cried out in joy.

Pulling her child into a hug, she felt all the tension that had been building throughout the day release in that one moment.

"Are you alright?" she said as she pulled away slightly.

"Mooom. I'm fine." He said looking back as if embarrassed that someone would see.

For a moment she thought it was Amanda but she realised that he was looking at Spock. She noticed that the boy was giving her strange look before he erased it into an impassive gaze that looked a lot like the Ambassador's.

"Thank you for bringing him to me."

"You're welcome." Amanda said softly.

"Come, Amanda." The ambassador said as he left. "We must not overstay our welcome."

"I will see you soon." Amanda said with a smile before going after her husband.

Spock stared at her for a moment before leaving with his parents.

"Bye Spock." Her son said.

The door slid closed as they left. She turned back to her son.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, me and Spock took something from a replicator but he refused to let me eat anything with meat in it." He said pouting.

He dragged her over to the couch telling her about the _fun_ he had with his new friend Spock. _Not that everyone would consider what they did fun._

As she listened, she felt apprehensive at this bond that Jimmy had with Spock. She did not know all that it could entail and from what her son had said it seemed to her that Spock wasn't letting go of this "friendship" anytime soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After their son went into his room to do schoolwork (probably to take his mind of Jimmy), Amanda turned to her husband. She had refrained from scolding him until now since she had not wished to make a scene.

She felt like taking him by the ear and dragging him to their bedroom but settled for his arm.

"You mister have a lot to answer for!"

"Amanda..."

"No, you listen to _me_! My son just called me liar twice in a day and it's all your fault!"

"Amanda, do you not believe as I do that that child is not compatible to our own-"

"Sarek! It doesn't matter if _we_ believe they are compatible or not! What matters is what Spock believes. I do not care as long as he is _happy_."

"Happiness is a human emotion-"

"There you go again!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

She couldn't believe the nerve of her husband. She felt like slapping him but knew violence was not the answer.

"Listen to me and don't interrupt." Amanda said. "Right now, no matter what you say to Spock his reaction _will_ be hostile. You saw how he reacted on the way to Winona's quarters.

"So until he feels the bond is safe, you will _not_ say anything negative about the bond or the bonded. When this instability is resolved then you can say whatever you want."

"Your logic is sound but..." he said. "I only wanted what was best for him."

As he spoke those words, he looked so tired that her expression softened. She offered two fingers. He briefly looked surprised before reciprocating...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spock was reading his advanced mathematics data or at least he was trying. He could not seem to focus. His mind kept wondering back to Jim. _I should not have left him! What if something happens to him and I am not there to help... Like that other time..._

He threw down the pad in frustration after struggling without success to push away these disquieting thoughts. He started pacing as the voices in his head started acting up again. His breath was coming faster.

He stopped pacing and knelt down on the grown to meditate. He would purge these thoughts and continue his studies. After several attempts to find his calm center, he gave up and started pacing again.

The voices were getting louder and louder. They were threatening to drive him to insanity. _I have to get to him. It's the only way..._

Quickly he left his room. He looked over to his parent's room in suspicion. If they knew where he was going, they would probably try to stop him. With one last glare, he left their quarters...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After getting ready for bed, Jimmy's mom came to tuck him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, Jimmy." She said before leaving.

He felt warmth go through him as he snuggled in his bed to get in a more comfortable position. He was falling asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom, what is it?" he said opening his eyes slowly.

"I am not your mother." He heard the tone sounding familiar.

"Spock!" he whispered loudly not wanting his mom to come barging in. "What are you _doing_ here?"

The other boy stared at him without saying a word.

"Spock... what's the matter?"

"Can I... stay?"

"Stay here why?" Jimmy was confused.

He was about to give all the reasons why he couldn't stay when he saw the look in the other boy's eyes. He knew he couldn't say no.

"Fine but only tonight, OK?"

The other boy nodded before going into the bed. Even though Jimmy had said those words he knew that if Spock came tomorrow and the day after and the day after that, he would still say yes.

He sighed softly.

"Goodnight, Spock."

He was answered by thin arms going around him and then fell asleep in a matter of minutes...

**End of Chapter 05**

_Hope you liked it :)_

_Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Child's Toy**

_**Summary:**__ Kink meme prompt. You can find the link to it on my profile._

_Sorry for the delay :) I was distracted all week. I wanted to update yesterday but was unable to._

_**Don't you think the attachment is forming a little quickly? **__(Dream's Abyss): _

_Although Spock got attached to Jimmy quickly that's only because of trauma. You can still feel that Spock has some apprehension from the way he refuses to let Jim touch his hands. _

_As for Jimmy, he finally found a kid smart enough to keep up with him, not to mention the fact that he thinks Spock is cool. The bond also has an effect in Jimmy's decision to become friends with Spock although he doesn't realise it yet (won't for a while actually)_

_I hope that cleared up some confusion on that matter :)_

_I wish to thank all the people who reviewed. I appreciate each and every one of your comments so please don't hesitate to add anything. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ don't own anything_

**Chapter 6: Indiscretion **

Winona woke up feeling refreshed. Yesterday had been a hectic day, first her son had disappeared, which had caused her much distress and then it was revealed that her lost son had somehow ended up bonded with an alien! It wasn't just hectic; it was actually too shocking for words! She was still confused as to how it had happened.

She sighed as she changed into her nurse's uniform after taking a shower. _I hope I will get the chance to ask Amanda more question on that bond…_

Leaving her bedroom, she went over to her son's room. She had to make sure he was in there. She didn't want to relive the experience she had yesterday. The frantic panic. She was afraid even though she had put him to bed. Still, she needed to make sure.

She opened the door slightly. The lights were at zero percent but she could still see the outline of his body in the bed. Sighing in relief she closed the door and left quickly in hopes of being able to get a quick breakfast before she started her shift.

?????????????????????

Spock had held his breath in an illogical manner when he had heard the door opening. It was a good thing he was hidden from view by Jim. He was relieved when she did not come closer. She would surely have seen him in her son's bed and if she had, she would probably have sent him back.

He looked down at his bonded as he sat up. Jim was sleeping curled on his side. His golden hair was tousled on the pillow. _He is truly a vision to behold._ He thought as a feeling of pride surged through him.

He reached out and ran a hand through the golden hair. It was silky and longer in length than the customary Vulcan haircut. He felt the boy push his head into his hand much like the household feline he had seen in a holovid once. _Fascinating..._

He continued to pet the soft hair before pulling away. _What am I doing? _He tried to regain control of the overwhelming feelings of affection he felt for the boy. _I have to leave before Mother and Father realize I am gone. _

He was about to get out of the bed when he felt something grab his sleeping shirt. He looked down at the hand before quickly looking back at its owner. He found that his eyes were slightly open.

"Spoock..." he said his voice pitching into a whine. "Where are goin'?"

The boy then pressed himself into Spock's arms and proceeded to nuzzle his chest. _Truly fascinating._

"I have to leave before my parents notice that I have left their quarters."

"You comin' back?" the boy replied looking up his blue eyes showing signs that he was still half asleep.

"I will come back to see you when you have received the proper amount of rest."

He did not want his bonded to collapse from exhaustion.

"M'kay"

He placed the boy back into the bed after allowing him a soft nuzzle to his right cheek.

After one final look back, he left the room.

?????????????????????

Amanda had woken up disgustingly early. She blamed it on her husband. He and her son were early risers as most Vulcans were. She usually just went back to sleep but for some reason sleep continued to elude her until she decided to just get dressed.

"Amanda, you are awake." Was all she received from her puzzled husband. The glare she gave him stopped him from making any other comments. He at least knew her well enough not to talk to her before she got some coffee in her system.

After getting dressed, they were going to leave for breakfast when she noticed that Spock was not waiting for them in the living room.

"I'll wait for him. You go on ahead, Sarek."

Without arguing, her husband left. He obviously did not want to confront his son after the brash display of violence yesterday.

She knocked at the door. When she got no answer, she opened the door to find the room empty. The bed was not slept in. There was a pad on the ground as well as some disks. _Strange. Spock is usually so tidy._

She knew where he gone off to though. He had gone to Jimmy. That was the only thing that made sense.

As she placed the objects on her son's desk, her son came in. His eyes widened in a comical deer-in-headlights expression.

"M-Mother, I... uhm." It was obvious he was trying to come up with an excuse. He calmed down very quickly though as his face became a brick wall. "I have nothing to say on the matter-"

"Spock..." she said gently "It's okay. I know where you were. Don't worry. I won't tell your father."

He scrutinized her for a moment before nodding.

"Mother will you wait outside? I wish to get dressed for the day."

"You know I _am_ your mother. There is no need to be embarrassed. Why, when you were two, I used to give you bubble baths..."

"Mother!" he interrupted her, his face positively green.

She laughed before leaving her son to his embarrassment.

?????????????????????

Sarek went to one of the ship's cafeterias. It was the one his family had been frequenting since their arrival in the ship many months ago. After getting some soup and a bowl of fruits from the replicator, he proceeded to sit at their usual spot.

His wife and son should arrive soon.

He started eating his soup when a familiar female voice interrupted him.

"Ambassador Sarek"

He turned to the perpetrator to find that it was the mother of Spock's 'bonded'. He sighed inwardly before answering.

"Yes Mrs Kirk. Is there anything you require?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you have time to answer some questions."

"I am currently in the process of consuming my meal and would prefer to do so in silence. If your question is in regards of the bond, you may ask my wife at a later time."

He promptly turned away and went back to his meal. He heard her footsteps rapidly walking away from him and proceeded to leave the cafeteria altogether.

?????????????????????

Winona couldn't believe the nerve of the man. If he wasn't so important, she would have punched him. She had lost her appetite completely after the unpleasant encounter. She headed to sickbay in a brisk walk.

She didn't know what had possessed her to thinking the man would actually answer any of her questions. _I knew I should just have tried asking Amanda when I saw her. _She hadn't trusted her instincts and look where that got her.

She entered sickbay greeting the other nurse on shift and went to work. _I am never asking that insufferable man anything ever again!_

?????????????????????

Jimmy had finally snuck away from his current teacher. He had been waiting almost all day for his friend to come and see him.

_I'm done waiting like a good boy. I'm going to find him and give him a piece of my mind for lying to me. _

"Vulcans don't lie my ass!" he grumbled out loud as he walked down the corridor.

He had no idea where to find him though. All he had to do was good old fashioned detective work, hacking into a computer to find out where Spock lived.

Grinning Jimmy skipped off down the corridor in search of a deserted room.

?????????????????????

Spock was concentrating on the studies he had missed during his 'blank' period. In fact, he had a lot to catch up to and thus he ended up studying all day.

He looked up in surprise when the front door to their quarters opened. His parents were not due to come back until much later. _Has something happened?_ _Nobody else knows the access code._

Puzzled he got up from his desk and crept to his door listening more carefully. It could not be his father the heartbeat was too fast nor could it be his mother's it was too strong. _Who is it?_

When he realized the person was heading to his room, he turned off the lights quickly. He hid in the shadows and waited. When the intruder came in he grabbed him and forced him onto the wall.

Spock let go instantly when he found himself staring into blazing blue eyes.

"Jim! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! What do you think I'm doin' here?"

Spock stared at Jim blankly before slowly answering:

"Seeing as I cannot read minds, there is no way for me to know the motive behind your actions."

"Do I gotta explain everything to you? Correct me if I'm wrong, you said 'I will come back' before you left but you never came back. So I came to you instead." Jimmy glared at him. "Big fat liar."

"What you say is illogical. First, I did not specify the time of my coming therefore I did not lie. Second, I may be bigger than you are but I am certainly not what could be categorized as 'fat' seeing as I have no extra fat on my flesh."

"Whatever..." Jimmy said before looking around. "Could you turn on the lights? I can barely see you."

"Certainly." Spock nodded. "Lights to 75 percent."

He turned back to his pouting mate. He felt himself soften briefly.

"I would have come to you but I have to catch up to the schoolwork I had missed during my illness."

"What? You ditched me for _schoolwork_? It's not even important!"

"To me it is." Spock felt annoyance creep up on him.

"Damnit! Why did I have to befriend a _nerd_!? What are you studying anyway?"

Spock gave Jim the pad.

"Warp drive mechanics theory! I wish they would teach us something as cool as that at school. No wonder you ditched me."

"I did not 'ditch' you."

"Whatever... Explain it to me."

Spock looked at his bright eyed friend. Smiled slightly, he launched into a long monologue.

?????????????????????

Captain Alaric was having the most hectic month since he had first gone on this voyage. First the Vulcan child became ill then they had found those unfortunate souls whose ship had been raided by those infernal pirates. But now, things were finally calming done and he had finally finished all the paperwork that had piled on his desk.

Sighing he stretched contently. _Now I can relax! _He thought as he grinned to his reflection.

Relaxing time…Taking out some whiskey, he sips from the vintage bottle. Enjoying the quiet moment he stares off into space until he heard a chime at his door. Sighing in irritation, _what is it now? Is there never a moment when the Captain of a Starship can actually __**relax**_...

"Enter"

"Captain..." the man looked hesitant at the sight of his Captain's face.

"Well, man, get on with it! I haven't all day!"

"Sir…hum… a technician discovered that one of the chemical labs has been used unsupervised."

"What!?" he looked up sitting straight. "But those labs are restricted! Nobody can get in without an access code and voice recognition!"

"I know that, sir. The only reason we found out that it was used is because whoever did so left a mess behind. Thus, this led to our team investigating the matter more thoroughly, which led to the discovery that our security has been breached."

"With what was left over can you deduce what the intruder was making?"

"According to the Chief Science Officer, the mixture of chemicals used would make an explosive of some sort."

The Captain turned red with anger and the officer knew then and there that someone would pay hell for this…

"What the hell happened?" He thundered. "Why wasn't the area secure, Officer! Are you not in charge of this ships' security details? We will discuss your punishment after this matter has been dealt with, Officer"

_There goes my free and relaxing time. Do I never get a break?_ How on earth were they going to find out who did this? It could be anyone.

"Wait! There are cameras in those labs are there not?" Asked the Captain.

"Yes, but they were turned off."

_And there goes that thought_...

"Could you show me the feed of the camera before it was cut off?"

"Oh yes! Of course." The man said as he nervously looked through half a dozen of disks.

"Now which one was it" he mumbled under his breath. "AH! Here it is Captain."

He put it into his computer and watched the feed. He then got the shock of his life as he realised who the perpetrator was… _Not again!!_

**End of Chapter 6**

_Yay!! (cough) (cough)_

_Anyways please review!! I love reading them! Most of them make me just crack up! They make writing the fic all the more enjoyable!_

_I was thinking of drawing fan arts for this fic, which would allow you all to get a glimpse of my visual representation of the characters! Please tell me if you're interested in seeing a particular scene._


End file.
